


Stolen Secret

by GoodyBag



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Kidnapping, M/M, but there's no character death of any major character, mentions of death and murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodyBag/pseuds/GoodyBag
Summary: RusEng omegaverse. Ivan works for a notorious criminal gang and is no stranger to partaking in brutal massacres. But when tasked with wiping out the Kirkland family, he ends up sneaking home a bushy-browed souvenir.
Relationships: England/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Stolen Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one-shot because I have writers block on everything and I love RusEng. Not that this story is very lovey-dovey, the concept is disturbing. Thank you for visiting!

Windows shattering, doors slamming, china breaking, his bearer screaming. Arthur stared around himself, wide-eyed and terrified.

Safe, safe, safe. He should be safe. He was in his nest, the safest place any omega could be. There was no window and only one door – heavy, locked. Only his Head Alpha could unlock that door.

Still, he kept a frantically paranoid eye on it. He didn’t know what was happening. He felt confused – dizzy and so very hot, his mind foggy from a heat that hadn’t yet passed. He couldn’t think, couldn’t work out the logic of the situation. Burglary? Home invasion? Kidnapping? Revenge?

Yes, revenge. It clicked. Whoever was hurting his family, they were not being secretive. They were not afraid of the law. Rivals, another branch in the criminal network – phantoms in Arthur’s mind, because although his father had always told him to be wary, his family, so far, had suffered no consequence for their relatively harmless dealings.

He curled deeper into his nest. He wished he could walk out and face them. He felt sick, unable to stand not knowing what was going on. Were his family okay? Were they just being intimidated, or were they being hurt? He wanted to get up and see, stand up for them, or find help. But he couldn’t. He was so weak. He had powerful heats, and he was at least one long sleep away from being able to walk. And if even if he could... then what? He was useless, he could fill himself with all the brave words he wanted, but it wouldn’t take much more than a disapproving glare from an alpha to put out his fire. It was biological, he couldn’t overcome that.

So he curled up tightly and fought the urge to cover his ears, close his eyes and pretend he was somewhere else - at the very least he should keep his wits about him – however dulled they were.

For a moment, everything went quiet. It wasn’t a peaceful quiet, but an eery one. A silence that sounded like danger. Arthur closed his eyes and tilted his head, listening for any clue to what was happening now. And then there was a sudden clatter, sounding far closer than the previous commotion. Arthur’s eyes shot straight back to his door.

_Bang._

He watched the thick wood vibrate under the violent stress.

_Bang._

Arthur’s heart was in his throat as he sat, frozen with fear, his pheromones screaming for help that no one could provide.

_Bang, bang, bang._

Heavier and more frustrated. Someone was desperate to get into his heat room. An alpha who could smell his heat? A hitman who needed to check everyone off his list? A beta who could sense the potential trafficking opportunity? Every scenario Arthur could think up was a terrible nightmare come true.

_Bang, bang, bang._

But the door was sturdy, the locks were good – surely it would hold.

_Bang. Bang._

The wood splintered. Arthur’s stomach flipped violently. He was trembling, but he couldn’t get up and leave. He knew his legs would not support him. Like a troublesome pup submitting to punishment, despite fear and uncertainty, Arthur curled up tighter and resigned himself to his fate.

* * *

Ivan could sense the fear of the omega inside. He didn’t really care. He was there to do a job... to kill. It was what he did almost every day, though sometimes he got to help other branches of the organisation. His favourite job was nursing... but the boss thought he was more useful working on the front lines – in fights, shoot outs and assassinations – and so this is where he usually found himself.

It didn’t bother him as much as it should have. He had been in the business from a young age. And today was a day like any other. They had already chosen their “survivor” - the one to tell the tale of this horrifying night, the one to spread the warning. It was the youngest child, a beta, Peter. Although he would survive, Ivan didn’t think him to be very lucky. At least for the rest of the family, their suffering would end on the same night it began. But the child would probably never feel peace again.

The instructions were simple. The family, bar the youngest child, were to die. So the omega must die too. Ivan resumed steadily battering the door. It was a sturdy build, but nothing could stand between Ivan and a job well done. He was tall, heavyset, and strong. He had broken down much stronger barriers. Gradually, the splitting wood collapsed into deep cracks, and through them wafted the alluring scents of terror and an unmated omega’s heat wafted.

_BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG._

Four heavy kicks, and the locks submitted. With a shake and a last push, the door reluctantly fell open.

Like the omega on the bed, Ivan froze.

The omega was stunning. Hair like a golden field of sunflowers; eyes green and wild, framed by a pair of stunning thick eyebrows; skin a porcelain white and pink cheeked like a painted doll. His scent was overpowering. Not the fear - ignorable to a seasoned murderer like Ivan - but the omega’s natural scent underneath. Soft and fresh like a summer meadow, and a hint of spice.

Ivan was not a romantic alpha. He had a sex drive but also had plenty of whores to take care of that. But he had always thought ideas of “true love” and the concept of soul mates were ridiculous. Weakening, distracting, and pointless. That was what he had always thought, but in an instant, that had changed.

This would be his omega. It was meant to be. He could feel it in his soul. It was a primal emotional desire he had never experienced before. He did not want, nor even need, this omega, but had the right to this omega. The little blond meadow sunflower with the bright green eyes.

He wasn’t lusting; it wasn’t the scent of an ending heat driving him to feel this way. He had experienced other omega’s heats before, and he had felt nothing. This was deeper, something that had flared up and warmed his icy heart. The omega was meant to be by his side - as a housewife, or in a cage, it didn’t matter.

The omega shrunk back from Ivan as he approached. His eyes were wide, unblinking, glittering beautifully with unshed tears. Although he knew he was scaring the omega, he couldn’t help but touch. He reached out a hand to caress a porcelain cheek, marvelling at the baby soft skin. Under him, the omega hiccupped in fear.

Ivan frowned. An unfamiliar emotion - an innate alpha protectiveness that had never activated in him before - flared up. He wanted his sunflower to be safe, and to fear nothing.

“Shh,” he hushed, stroking the omega’s face with his thumb, “Don’t be afraid. I would never hurt my own omega,”

This only seemed to frighten the sunflower more, as his breathing became more shallow and rapid.

“Shh, shh. Do not panic. You must stay quiet. It’s against the rules to keep you, but it will be easy if you stay quiet,” Ivan cooed, gently scooping the omega from the bed and pressing him against his chest. He had made up his mind. He would leave the job incomplete and risk his life to hide that from his boss. The omega would come with him, and as long as no one knew, as long as the sunflower remained a secret, they would be happy together.

The omega trembled in his arms, but made no sound. He did not struggle or scream. So surely, Ivan decided, he was also okay with the idea. It was far better than lying dead in his heat bed with his skull caved in by a pipe. That was the original intention.

“But things will be so much better now, for both of us,” Ivan whispered into the sunflower’s hair, holding him tighter as he slipped through an empty hallway, away from the massacre and into relative safety.


End file.
